True Friends Real or Not
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Eve Yukimari a wealthy and lonely girl who has never had true friends before moves to a new place and is going to a new school. What awaits her read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**True Friends Real or Not**

Summary: Eve Yukimari a wealthy and lonely girl who has never had true friends before moves to a new place and is going to a new school. What awaits her read and find out.

Author's note this will start at the beginning of the anime but Eve already has her charas.

Parings

Eve/Ikuto/Amu

Kuukai/Utau

Nagihiko/Rima

Yaya/Kairi

Yoru/Yuki/Miki

Ran/Daichi

Suu/Musashi

Iru/Keigo

Rhythm/Kusu Kusu

Roarke/Temari

Ages

Eve 13

Amu 12

Ikuto 17

Kukai 14

Utau 14

Nagihiko 12

Rima 12

Yaya 11

Kairi 11

Tadase 12

Eve could not believe she had to move again just because she put someone in the hospital….again. It's not her fault the guy could not take no for an answer. So that's why her parents who are never around moved her to there house here (I don't know the name of the place Amu lives if anybody knows please tell).

"Eve-Sama we are here." Her driver says as the pull up to the school.

The driver opens the door for her and helps her out of the car.

"Wow so pretty who is she?" A girl asks.

"Pretty she is beautiful." Girl says

"Do you think she will be a Guardian?" Another girl asks.

"Yeah isn't that Eve Yukimari the daughter of the famous actress and Chief." A boy says.

-Skip to class room-

"Ok class we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." The teacher says and asks.

"My name is Eve Yukimari I like cats, dragons and foxes. I also like English and writing. I hate fake people nice to meet you." Eve says coolly.

"Beautiful and Icy." The students shouted.

Eve gave them are you stupid look.

Umm…right there is a seat next to Amu Hinamori. Hinamori-San please raise your hand." The teacher says.

A pink haired punk looking girl raised her hand and Eve takes her seat and the lesson starts.

Eve could tell this Amu girl was just like her not trusting anyone to show there real self to. Eve decided she would befriend this girl.

"Hi my name is Eve nice to meet you." Eve says softly.

Amu was debating whether or not she should say anything to the new girl when she beat her to it.

"Umm yeah my name is Amu nice to meet you to." Amu said toughly.

"Would you like to be friends?" Eve asks.

"Yeah sure that would be cool" Amu says like she doesn't really care but she does.

-After school-

Eve said goodbye to Amu her first real friend and got into the car and they drove home. Eve was now getting ready for bed.

"I can not believe I have a friend I hope I have as much fun as I had today tomorrow to." Eve says to three eggs finally excited to go to school for the first time in ages.

-The next day-

Eve got out of the car and looked around for Amu and found her drooling/looking at a pretty boy. Eve walks over to Amu and to get a better look at what was so special about this boy.

"What going on Amu who is he?" Eve asks.

"Oh that's right you're new so you would not know about the guardians." A girl in the same class says.

"That's Tadase Hotori (she points to the pretty boy) the king's chair. That's Nadeshiko Fujisaki (she points to a pretty girl with long hair in a high ponytail) the queens chair. That's Kuukai Souma (she points to an energetic looking boy) the jack's chair. And that's Yaya Yuiki (she points to a young looking girl) the ace's chair." The girl says.

"So you like this Tadase then Amu?" Eve asks quietly so only Amu would hear her.

"Umm no of course I don't." Amu says not really convincingly.

Then something in Amu's bag moved and she turned around before she looked into her bag and started messing with something Eve could not see then she and the bag stopped moving.

"Well let's go to class then Amu." Eve says.

"Huh oh yeah right let's go." Amu says with a lot on her mind.

When they were walking to class all of a sudden the kiddy king came up and grabbed there shoulders.

"Could it be that your?" The Kiddy king says more to him self then to them.

"If you're finished, don't act like we're buddies…Shorty." Amu says coolly.

Eve just looks at him for a moment then left to find Amu.

"So that's her Hotori-kun." The queens chair Nadeshiko asks.

"Yes I think so but that other girl also has three eggs." Tadase says with a blush at seeing how beautiful Eve was.

"What then who do we give the humpty lock to." Yaya the ace's chair asks.

"We will have to what and see." Nadeshiko says calmly.

"This is going to be fun." Kuukai the jack's chair says excitedly.

-Lunch Time-

Eve and Amu were eating lunch on the roof and Amu was depressed about what she said to the kiddy king earlier.

"Cheer up Amu I am sure he is not mad about what you said earlier." Eve said trying to cheer Amu up.

"Yeah I hope so." Amu says with a sad sigh.

Then Amu remembers about the egg moving earlier and she decides to tell her only friend about it.

"Hey Eve I have something to show you." Amu says nervously.

"Does this have something to do with your eggs?" Eve asks calmly.

"What how did you know about the eggs?" Amu asks freaked out wondering if your friend was physic.

"I also have my own eggs." Eve says as she takes out three eggs.

"You have three eggs too." Amu says as she also takes out her eggs.

Eve looks over Amu's eggs and thought they looked like a deck of cards all she needs was a diamond to complete the deck. Amu looked at Eve's eggs and thought they were beautiful one red and had a black dragon on it, one was light blue with white snow flakes on it and the last one was black with a white fox on it. Then three little people came out of the eggs.

"What….what are they?" Amu asks confused and freaked out.

"They are my shugo charas. My would-be self's. Eve says.

"Your would-be self's?" Amu asks still confused.

"Yes they represent what I want to be." Eve explains.

"So what do they represent?" Amu asks.

"Roarke here who came out of the red and black egg he represents my love of dragons and love of marshal arts (points to the dragon chara). Then we have his sister Yuki who came out of the egg with blue with white flakes on it represents my love of cats and love of dance (points the cat chara). The last on is Keigo who came out of the black egg with the white fox on it represents my love of foxes and love of physics (points to the fox chara). Eve says introducing her charas.

"Wow does that mean that these are my would-be self's then?" Amu asks awe.

"Yes what they will be like I have no idea everybody's is different." Eve says.

"I see." Amu says overwhelmed.

Then Yuki came over and patted Amu's cheek.

"Don't worry I know they will be nice because your nice mew." Yuki says softly.

"Yeah don't worry your pink head over anything like that." Roarke says gruffly.

"They are right you know you should not be scared they are your would-be self's." Keigo says.

"My charas are right you will be fine." Eve says with a smile.

Amu just nods her head and smiles a little but she was still unsure about this whole charas thing but she saw how happy Eve's charas made maybe it would not be so bad. Little did they know going home that the next day what was going to happen?

Author's note: I hope everybody likes my first Shugo Chara fic as everybody who has watched this anime they know I changed a lot but I hope you like me version of things. Keigo is Harem Master123's OC chara that we made together and I thank Harem Master123 for once again for being my muse. ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	2. Chapter 2

**True Friends Real or Not Page 2**

The next day of school we were having a Guardian Assembly meeting. Amu was still beating herself up about what she said yesterday to the kiddy king. Eve did not see what everybody liked about him there was nothing special about him besides him also having a shugo chara but his chara looked stuck up people she hated. And then when the kiddy king asked if anybody had ideas for something (Eve was not paying attention) Amu stood up and said something shocking and out of her 'character'.

"I do! I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is I like you, Prince!" Amu said.

Everyone was shocked but Eve when she saw that her charm had changed from an X to a heart. Then the kiddy king said something that made Eve want to kill him.

"We're in the middle of an assemble, so please refrain from making unrelated comments. Also, I already like someone. I'm sorry." Tadase says.

Then Amu ran out of the gym heartbroken and embarrassed be on belief. Eve got up to run after her but not before giving the kiddy king a death glare. Eve caught up to Amu she found her on top of a bar in a construction site. Eve saw a handsome boy older than both Amu and her. He had cat ears and a tail which she thought were cute.

'So he has a chara too huh well then to can play at that game.' Eve thought to herself as she chara changed and jumped up on the bar to.

"Eve what are you doing here and you have cat ears to?!" Amu yelled.

"I should be asking you that Why did you run out when the kiddy king said that he is not worth your tears." Eve says.

"Kiddy king made this girl sad huh." The handsome boy with cat ears says.

Eve turned to look at him and saw the last two eggs of Amu's in his hand and his chara which was a cat was holding a lock in his paws.

"Give those back to her now!" Eve yells.

"Oh and what will you do if I don't." The cat ears boy said.

"I am glad you asked." Eve said with a smirk.

All of a sudden her cat ears and tail changed into fox ears and tail thanks to Keigo.

"And changing ears helps you how?" The boy asks.

"Like this." Eve said as her eyes glowed and the eggs started floating out of his hands and into hers.

"Here keep them safe." Eve says as she gives Amu her eggs back.

The boy and his chara were shocked.

"Nyan Ikuto how did she do that?" The cat chara as the boy now named Ikuto.

"I don't know Yoru it must be her fox chara's powers." Ikuto answered.

Ikuto then rushes past Eve to get to Amu too try and take her eggs again but accidently knocked them out of her hands.

"My eggs, my would-be self's." Amu says as she jumps after them.

"Amu!" Eve yells and jumps after her.

"They jumped." Yoru says surprised.

Ikuto could not believe that the girl Eve jumped to too protect her friend. The locket started glowing and flew out of Yoru's paws and flew down to the falling girls.

'Please let Amu be safe.' Eve thinks to herself as there chara's are shouting at them to chara change then the locket see saw the chara Yoru had in front of Amu and her they both grab it and a Hugh red/black and pink light surrounded them. When the light died down they saw that Eve was wearing a leather jacket with a dragon on the back, a white button down shirt that clung to her and showed of her breasts well, black pants and black tennis shoes with red dragons on them. Amu looked like a cute pink cheerleader.

"What's going on Eve?!" Amu yells.

"Amu its ok we just chara transformed." Eve says calmly.

"Chara transformation?" Amu says confused.

Eve explains what it is and Amu gets even more confused and overwhelmed that she untransforms and is falling again.

"Amu!" Eve screams and rushes to try and catch her.

Then a pumpkin looking thing catches Amu and when the light died down she was in the kiddy kings arms. Amu was blushing.

'Well he is good for something but I still don't like him from what he said earlier and he made Amu cry.' Eve thinks to herself.

"Ah it's the kiddy king." Ikuto says with a cat grin.

Eve giggles at that agreeing with him. Ikuto looks at her and blushes a little finally getting a good look at her and man is she gorgeous.

Ikuto turns his attention back to the kiddy king not really paying any attention to him but looking at Eve who was hovering over her to make sure she was ok (Tadase put her down already). Eve turns her attention to the boys when Ikuto thrusts a shadow like paw at them well more at the kiddy king so the smoke was nowhere near Amu and her sense Amu was behind her so she sees Ikuto wink at her before he takes off. And that was the first time a boy made her blush.

"Are you guys ok?" Tadase asks them but more to Eve.

"Yeah I am fine what about you Amu?" Eve asks worried for her friend.

"Yes I am fine no need to worry." Amu says for some reason she was blushing because of Eve and not her 'prince' Tadase.

"Well let's go." Tadase says.

"Wait what about this?" Eve asks as she holds up the locket.

"You keep it." Tadase says.

Eve and Amu went there separate ways home wondering what was in store for them tomorrow.

Author's note: I hope everybody like this chapter! ^ _ ^ Please R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	3. Chapter 3

**True Friends Real or Not Page 3 Beated**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

True Friends Real or Not Page 3

Eve got out of her the car when her driver opened the door for her and saw Amu waiting for her with her Chara who looks like a really cute cheerleader.

'Hehe now I know why her Chara Transformation is a cute cheerleader.' Eve thinks to herself. Eve walks up to Amu and can see she is really nervous about something.

"What's wrong Amu?" Eve asks concerned that something is really wrong. Amu looked at her and says.

"I am worried about what people will say about my confession to Tadase yesterday and it's Ran's fault!" Amu almost yells that last part. Eve grabs Amu's shoulders and makes Amu look into her eyes as she says.

"Amu you should never care about what other people think. You should only care about what you think. You should also not be ashamed of your Charas either. So are you going to introduce me to your would be self?" Eve says firmly but also with warmth. Amu blushes as she looks into Eve's beautiful purple like eyes and thinks Eve is right she should not be ashamed of herself especially when Eve likes her just the way she is. Amu shakes her head a little to clear her mind.

"Oh right, I forgot you have not met yet. Eve this is Ran, Ran this is my best friend Eve and her Charas Roarke, Yuki and Keigo." Amu says with a bright smile. Ran floats over to Eve and says.

"It's nice to meet guys I hope we can be great friends!" Ran says cheerfully while waving her pom-poms in the air. Eve giggles a little at Ran's hyperness. Ran was now talking rapidly to Yuki with Keigo and Roarke chipping in.

"It seems Ran represents you wanting to be out spoken, cheerful, hyper and you wanting to be better at sports." Eve says warmly while giggling a little. Amu blushes and with a smile says.

"Yeah you're right she does represent that." Amu says smiling. They walk to class with Amu more confident about facing their classmates.

-In the class room-

Eve and Amu took there their seats and waited to see what would happen when the silence stopped. Eve new one thing though if they hurt Amu's feelings then she would kick their ass! Eve could that her Charas agreed with her, with them being on their guard. Some girls walked up to them causing Eve to tense up; suddenly they opened their mouths and said.

"We always thought you were so cool Hinamori-san, but now we think you are even cooler for your confession to the King's chair!" The group of girls squeals how cool Amu is, which Eve knew all along, but Amu is not just cool she is also kind, sweet, strong, and smart. Amu just does not know that yet, but hopefully with her Charas she will find her true selves like Eve did. The door to the class room opened and in came.

"Wow that's the Queens chair Nadeshiko Fujisaki-sama!" A girl says.

"The royal cap looks so good on her!" another girl says.

"But why is she here?" A girl asks.

Nadeshiko came to a stop right in front of Amu and Eve.

"You are Amu Hinamori-san and Eve Yukimari-san correct?" Nadeshiko asks with a soft smile. Amu and Eve both nodded their heads. Nadeshiko hands them both an envelope and says.

"We'll be waiting for you both in the Royal Garden after school today." Nadeshiko then leans over and whispers to Amu.

"I also have a message from Hotori-kun 'I will tell you about the eggs and the locket.' Well then, I will see you after class." Nadeshiko says as she leaves. Amu was really confused and freaking out when they went outside in gym class. Eve tries to calm Amu down.

"Amu it will be ok, we will go and talk to them to find out about the locket and then leave." Eve says calmly as the Charas nod their heads to agree.

"But what if I make a fool out of myself like I did last time!" Amu almost screeches in fright. Eve sighs wondering how she can calm her friend down. She blames Kiddy King for this. Ran then tries to cheer her up.

"It will be fine Amu-chan you will have us with you." Ran says as she floats in front of her. Amu freaks out.

"Ran what are you doing! What if people see you?" Amu whispers fiercely as she grabs Ran and tries to hide her. Ran breaks free and floats over in front of the other kids. Amu freaks out even more. Eve jumps to calm Amu down.

"It's fine Amu. Nobody without a Chara can see other Charas." Eve explains calmly. Amu then saw that nobody was saying anything about Ran at all. That calmed Amu down a little. Then the teacher asked if anyone else would like to try out the bars. Ran jumped at this chance to show Amu what she is made of.

"Hop, Step, Jump, and Chara Change!" Ran says cheerfully. Amu's X clip turned into a heart clip, then Amu was swinging around and around on the bars before landing perfectly. When it was over, the class was very impressed, but Amu was not. She grabbed Ran and ran to the bath room. Eve followed her, but she did not like hearing Amu say that she wanted her to go away. Eve then saw a blue Chara floating not too far away from them. Her Charas could sense that this was Amu's second Chara. Eve decided not to tell Amu about it because it was time for Amu to have a little lesson in Charas.

Now they were in Art class and Amu had to draw one of the most stuck up females Eve had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Amu was struggling then they heard.

"Drew, Draw and Drawn." A voice says. Eve saw Amu's hairclip turn into a blue spade. Amu became an artist and after she was done, everybody loved it except Amu. She started blaming Ran but Ran explained that she was only good at sports. Ran then points to the blue Chara outside causing Amu and Ran run after the Chara.

Eve caught up with them in time to hear Amu asks why the Chara is running away from her and if she is her would be self.

"You do not believe and if you do not believe we will disappear." The blue Chara explains sadly. Amu was in shock.

"Wait…that's wrong…right?" Amu asks Eve in total shock. Eve shook her head and sighs.

"Yes it's sad but true. They disappear if you do not believe in them just like if you did not believe in yourself to get an A on a test, you would fail correct." Eve says to Amu in a very serious voice.

"Then I will believe even just a little then." Amu says in a strong voice, having made her decision. She would believe in herself. Eve was proud of her friend. The blue Chara came over to introduce herself.

"My name is Miki. It's nice to meet you all." The blue Chara, Miki, said with a smile. The Charas were all getting to know each other now. Eve turns to Amu and says.

"It's time to meet the Guardians at the Royal Garden. Are you ready Amu?" Eve asks gently. Amu nods and says.

"Yeah I am ready. I can do anything with you beside me." Amu says with a warm smile. Eve blushes a little as they walked toward the Royal Garden. Wondering what this meeting would bring. Little did they know it would change their lives forever?

Author's note: I hope everybody like this chapter! I am sorry it was gone so long. I was having a case of the Hiatus disease but I am back now so I hope you enjoy this chapter ^ _ ^ Please R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED! Oh I almost forgot I need your help my loyal fans I need you guys to help me come up with Chara Transformations for Eve. I know what they look like in my head but I draw a blank when coming up with names for them so please help me like of the names.

Eve + Roarke= (Insert Name Here)

Eve + Yuki= (Insert Name Here)

Eve + Keigo= (Insert Name Here)


	4. Chapter 4

**True Friends Real or Not Page 4**

-At the Royal Garden-

"Today we will be having Maca tea. I have also baked scones." Nadeshiko says smiling.

"Yay! I love Nadeshiko-Chan's scones!"The young girl Yaya yells excitedly.

"I guess we should start with the introductions." Kiddy King aka Tadase says. "The Guardians King's Chair: Hotori Tadase. I'm in the fifth grade, like you. My Chara's name is Kiseki." Tadase says starting them off and pointing to the stuck up King looking Chara.

"The Queen's Chair: Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I'm also a fifth-grader. She is Temari." Nadeshiko says as her Chara appears beside her. Roarke thought she was beautiful. He blushed a little when she smiled at him.

"The Ace's Chair: Yaya Yuiki, I'm in the fourth grade. I like anything and everything cute! This is Pepe-chan. Nice to meet you!" Yaya says cheerfully as she points to a baby looking Chara.

"The Jack's Chair: Kukai Soma. I'm a sixth grader. I'm also the Captain of the soccer team. This is Daichi." Kukai says as he points to a sporty looking Chara. Amu and Eve were going to introduce themselves to but they were beaten to it.

"We know everything about you two, Amu Hinamori-San and Eve Yukimari-San." Nadeshiko says with a big smile.

"You're actually really shy, how cute!" Yaya says.

"We also know that you're bad with scary stories." Kukai adds.

"We also know Yukimari-San got kicked out of her last school for putting a male classmate in the hospital." Nadeshiko says. Eve just shrugs not caring.

"H-How do you know all of that?" Amu demands.

"It's the Guardians' responsibility to look after the students' personal information." Nadeshiko explains.

"Isn't that the same as invading their privacy?" Amu yells.

"We also know that your Charas are Ran and Miki." Nadeshiko says while looking at Amu and then she turns to Eve and says.

"And yours are Roarke, Yuki and Keigo." Nadeshiko finishes saying.

-I am skipping the whole Guardian speech-

"We would like you both to join the Guardians to help protect everyone's heart eggs." Tadase asks while mostly looking at Eve and blushing. Amu blushes while thinking she could be with the Prince and Eve just sighs and shakes her head.

"And you guys can Chara Nari so that will be very useful." Kukai says.

"You are the only ones who can do it after all." Nadeshiko adds.

"B-But I don't know how I did it so I am not sure if I can to it again." Amu stutters nervously. She then turns to look at Tadase.

"Will you become a Guardian?" Tadase asks with the sparkly background. Eve waits for Amu's response if she wants to join she will too.

"Um…um…No." Amu says firmly at the end. Everyone's shocked except Eve who giggles a little at everyone's faces.

"Why not?" Everyone asks.

"I don't really want to wear the Royal Cap." Amu answers. Eve giggles again but happens to agree with her.

"The cape." Kukai says shocked.

"That's it." Nadeshiko says also shocked.

"It's important! It's against my fashion style!" Amu says firmly.

"Ha-ha I like you! You pass." Kukai says.

"I told I am not joining!" Amu says angry.

"No matter what?" Tadase says with the sparkly background again. Amu steps back and grabs Eve's hand and runs.

"I'm Sorry." Amu says as she runs.

"Thank you for having us." Eve also says as she is dragged.

"Ha-ha the both of them really are great." Kukai says while laughing.

-Skip to where the girls are-

"Do you think it's a good idea to turn them down?" Ran asks Amu.

"Yes I am just starting to get friendly with my classmates if I join the Guardians everything would go downhill with them. I am fine with being normal. Did you want to join Eve-Chan?" Amu answers and asks.

"Not really. I would only join if you did but did you not want to get close to the Kiddy King. This could have been your chance." Eve asks.

"He already turned me down in front of everybody so I don't have any chance." Amu says with a sad sigh. Eve was about to say something to comfort Amu when she remembered something.

"Crap! I forgot to return this locket to them." Eve says. Then they heard someone fall and they looked and saw the same boy who was having trouble with the bars in gym class still trying to do the bars.

"He's trying real hard." Ran says brightly.

"Yes he is." Eve says warmly.

"Oh it's Hinamori-Sempai and Yukimari-Sempai." The boy says.

"I don't think I will ever be able to reach my dream I should just stop." When the boy says that Eve's Charas sensed an X-egg. Eve pulled Amu to her as her Charas and she got ready for the X-egg. They saw a black egg with an X on it appear from the boy. The boy collapses.

"Eve-Chan, what is that?" Amu says she was getting really scared now.

"It's an X-egg in appears when people don't believe in themselves but an outside force makes them come out like this one." Eve explains firmly but gently hoping to calm Amu down some.

"So what do we do?" Amu asks somewhat calmly but still scared. Eve looks at Amu and says.

"We Chara Nari." Eve stats firmly. Amu looks at Eve like she's crazy.

"How do we do that!" Amu yells. Eve took Amu by the shoulders and says firmly.

"We did it before we can do it again. We just have to believe in ourselves." Eve looks at their Charas when she says that last part.

"B-But I can't." Amu says in a weak voice. Eve looks softly at Amu and says.

"Yes you can you just need to believe in yourself and if you cannot believe in yourself how will he?" Eve says as she looks at the boy who's Egg has become an X-Egg. Amu looked at the boy also and she becomes more determined to help the boy.

"Your right we can do this." Amu says in a strong voice as the Humpty Lock starts glowing Red/Black and Pink thanks to their determination.

"My Own Heart Unlock!" The Girls say together then they Chara Transformed Amu with Ran and Eve with Roarke.

"Chara Nari/Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu says. Amu was in her Pink Cheerleader outfit again.

"Chara Nari/Character Transformation: Fire Dragon!" Eve says. Eve was again wearing a leather jacket with a dragon on the back, a white button down shirt that clung to her and showed of her breasts well, black pants and black tennis shoes with red dragons on them. Eve also had Dragon Wings and a Tail.

The X-Egg started to yell Useless at them as it attacks them. Eve and Amu stand their ground as they try to think of what to do next.

"What do we do, Eve-Chan?" Amu yells.

"Do you feel the power building, Amu-Chan?" Eve yells back as the Humpty Lock glows with power.

"Yes I do." Amu says. Eve nods her and says.

"Let's do it." Eve says as both Amu and her put their hands into hearts and yell.

"Negative Heart Lock On: Open Heart!" They yell together as their energy and it purifies the X-Egg and goes back into the boy. Eve and Amu un-transforms and Eve hugs Amu.

"You were great Amu-Chan and so were you Ran!" Eve says with a warm smile. Amu and Ran blush and say.

"So were you and Roarke." Amu says still with a blush. Eve thought Amu was really cute when she blushes. She was going to say something else but she was interrupted by some clapping. They turned around and saw the Guardians standing behind them. Amu was freaking out while Eve did not care and just stared at the coolly.

"Don't tell you guys were watching?" Amu asks worriedly.

"Right on." Kukai says with a thumb up.

"That's a nice Chara Nari!" Yaya yells cheerfully.

"Yukimari-San and Hinamori-San, you guys are definitely…" Tadase the Kiddy King says softly.

"N-No it was a mistake!" Amu yells as she takes Eve's hand and runs off with their Charas right behind them, leaving the Guardians standing there.

"See you again!" Yaya yells while waving her hand.

"They will definitely be the new girls." Kukai says with a smirk.

"What should we do, Fujisaki-San?" Tadase asks.

"Of course, we won't let them get away from the Guardians." Nadeshiko says with a smile and a wink.

-With the Girls at Amu's House-

Eve and Amu were sitting on Amu's bed. Eve had already called her Butler/Driver (her parents are never home sense they are always busy) to tell him that she was sleeping over at Amu's house.

"They Chara Naris were awesome!" Ran yells waving her pom-poms up and down. Miki nods her head agreeing. Yuki was giggling and was dancing around the room and Miki was drawing her. Miki could not believe how beautiful Yuki was. Roarke was lying around thinking about how beautiful Temari is with Keigo sitting next to him.

"Yes I agree I thought you made a cute cheerleader, Amu-Chan." Eve says with a warm smile.

"Y-You also made an awesome Dragon, Eve-Chan." Amu says with a blush on her face. Eve smiles and her Chara's also smile happy that Eve finally had a friend and that she was happy. Amu looked over to where her last Egg was sitting on her desk.

"I wonder who/what my last Egg will be." Amu wonders out load.

"Who/whatever they are, they will be perfect because they came from you." Eve says with a warm smile and she lies down to go to sleep. Amu blushes and she also lies down to get some sleep. They were both wondering what tomorrow will bring them. Whatever it is they will face it together.

AN: I hope everyone likes the new chapter! Please R&R and please NO BASHING!


	5. Chapter 5

**True Friends Real or Not Page 5**

AN: Has spoilers for anyone who have not seen episode 25 of Shugo Chara.

Eve was sitting by Amu in Class as everyone gossiped about the Guardians asking them to join the Guardians. Amu was freaky out but was trying not to show it and Eve was annoyed by it.

'I do not see what is so special about them. They are just like the rest of us.' Eve thinks to herself.

-After School-

Eve and Amu were walking in the court yard when they heard a voice behind them.

"Amu-Chan. Eve-San." Nadeshiko says right behind Amu. Amu jumps in fright and turns around. Eve turns around also but she was not frightened.

"Well, well, you really are a scaredy cat, Amu-Chan." Nadeshiko says.

"W-What do you mean?" Amu stutters.

"I was thinking I want to play with you both and become best friends!" Nadeshiko says with Temari nodding beside her. Eve had noticed it before but something was off about Nadeshiko and she was going to figure it out. Eve always did love a good mystery like Sherlock Holmes.

"You're just saying that. It's probably a trick to make me join the Guardians!" Amu says.

"Was it that obvious?" Nadeshiko asks.

"I was right?" Amu asks surprised.

"Nadeshiko, try that." Temari says. Eve was curious about what "that" is.

"Okay. The secret weapon to entice Amu: sleepy-time Hotori-Kun's private picture!" Nadeshiko says as she takes out a cute (Amu's words not Eve's) picture of Kiddy King sleeping knowing that if she got Amu to join Eve would also join to protect Amu. Eve looked disgusted while Amu had stars in her eyes for a second before she snapped out of it.

"Why would I want that?" Amu yells embarrassed.

"Well, you like Hotori-Kun, don't you, Amu-Chan? I have a lot more too. There's the private picture collection and the hidden profile. If you'll join us, they'll all be yours!" Nadeshiko says with a bright smile.

"What to do?" Amu says enticed by all of the pictures. Eve just sighed and shakes her head Amu was hopeless.

"Amu-Chan, don't be tempted!" Ran yells trying to hold Amu back.

"Resist!" Miki yells also trying to hold Amu back. Amu snapped out of her trance.

"That's right! Don't insult me with that kind of bribe!" Amu says in a determined tone.

"That's right, don't insult us!" Ran says as she waves her pom-poms.

"Acting like you weren't tempted…" Miki mutters. Eve and her Charas nod their heads agreeing with Miki. Nadeshiko and Temari giggle.

"You're so straightforward. Well then, I guess I'll support your love without resorting to tricks." Nadeshiko says.

"Why are you still talking about that?" Amu yells.

"I'll be going to Hotori-Kun's house tomorrow. Amu-Chan, do you want to come?" Nadeshiko asks. Amu was shocked by the question.

"B-But I can't just suddenly show up at his house." Amu says flustered.

"This kind of opportunity doesn't come often. There won't be any rivals there; it's the perfect chance." Nadeshiko explains.

"That's true. Maybe I should." Amu thinks out load.

"She took the bait, she did." Eve and the Charas say in disappointment.

"If you bring some homemade treats, I'm sure you'll score some points!" Nadeshiko says.

"Homemade treats? No way, not possible. I'm really bad home-Ec." Amu explains as her Green Club/Clover Egg wiggles in her bag.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you! It's settled. Let's meet here again in thirty minutes." Nadeshiko says and then she runs off before anyone could say anything.

"W-Wait. A present for the Prince and a promise with a friend…I kind of feel—"Amu breaks off.

"Excited?" Ran and Miki ask.

"N-Not really, it's rather annoying." Amu says. Eve and the Charas laugh and shake their heads knowing Amu is lying. Amu turns to Eve and asks.

"You will come with me, won't you, Eve-Chan?" Amu asks in a hopeful voice.

"Of course I will come with you." Eve says with a warm smile that makes Amu blush.

"We better go or we will be late." Eve says.

"R-Right." Amu says still blushing. They then take off towards the Home-Ec room. Little did they know a sly and mischievous Cat Chara was watching them?

-Home Economics Room-

"Hey, we really shouldn't be in here." Amu says in a cute red plaid apron.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a Guardian!" Nadeshiko says with a wink. She was wearing a white frilly apron.

"Such an abuse of power…" Amu mutters. Eve agreed with her, she was wearing a blue frilly apron.

"Come, let's begin. The menu will be comprised of fruit tarts!" Nadeshiko announces cheerfully. Eve and Amu were confused.

"Why?" Amu asks for both of them.

"It seems like you're making all of the decisions." Eve says.

"Because Hotori-Kun loves fruit tarts." Nadeshiko explains.

"The Prince does? If that's the case…" Amu says flustered, Eve just sighs not really interested in the Kiddy King but she would be nice sense it's his birthday.

"Also, it would be best if you didn't call him "Prince" when he's around." Nadeshiko says. Amu was confused and Eve just thinks it probably has something to do with his stuck up looking Chara.

"I will be making two of my favorite sweets. Don't worry one of them is a fruit pie." Eve says.

"Oh, what are you baking then, Eve-San?" Nadeshiko asks.

"I did not know you could bake, Eve-Chan." Amu says.

"Yes, I can bake; my family's cook taught me how. I will be baking a German Chocolate Cake and a Blueberry Pie." Eve states.

"That sounds delicious, Eve-San." Nadeshiko says.

"Hey, it sounds good, Eve-Chan." Amu says. Then they all got to work on their separate projects.

-An Hour or So Later-

Eve had finished her sweets and they were already packed to go. She was now helping Amu and Nadeshiko finish theirs when Nadeshiko left to get some fruit decorations and left Amu to finish the rest of the fruit tart alone. Amu was thinking about how she seemed to make two friends. She could not believe it, she was so happy and her Charas could tell their Master was happy so they were happy. Eve was also happy for her same with her Charas.

"I am not sure I can do this by myself." Amu says nervous that she would screw up.

"You can! To be able to do it alone, Amu: Chara Chan—" The voice was cut off by a clap. Eve and Amu turned around and saw the sexy Cat Boy who had tried to steal Amu's Eggs sitting on the window seal having come through the window.

"Time out." The boy (Ikuto if Eve remembers right) says.

"You're…from before…the freaky Kitty cosplay Boy!" Amu yells. Eve, her Charas and Ikuto all sweat drop and look at Amu like she is crazy.

'Did she forget that was his Chara Change and that his Chara is a Cat Chara like Yuki is?' Eve thinks to herself.

"Cosplay…" Ikuto says in confusion.

"Don't come any closer, Weirdo!" Amu yells waving her arms about. Eve and her Charas just sigh and Eve just decided to watch for now. Ikuto stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to them. He looked over at Ran and Miki.

"It wasn't the first two. What will happen this time? Is it the Embryo?" Ikuto says as he holds up his hand and his Cat Chara drops Amu's last Egg into his hand. Eve stood up straight when he said that wondering why he wanted the Embryo. Eve singled Roarke to stay with her while Yuki distracts Ikuto's Chara Yoru and for Keigo to stay and protect Ran and Miki.

"The third Egg?" Amu yells. Ikuto then licks the Egg that is when Eve has had enough.

"Give Amu-Chan, back her Egg!" Eve yells as she rushes over to Ikuto. Eve was reaching for the Egg but she got lost in Ikuto's beautiful blue eyes. Ikuto also got lost in Eve's beautiful purple eyes, they fell to the floor with Ikuto on top of Eve and Amu's Egg was rolling on the floor by her head. Roarke and Keigo grabbed the Egg and gave it back to Amu. Eve kept looking at Ikuto and could not help but ask.

"Why do you want the Embryo?" Eve asks softly not really wanting to break the moment and neither did Ikuto but all good things must come to an end, the door slammed open breaking the spell.

"That's enough! Get away from her!" Nadeshiko yells. Eve and Ikuto got up and Eve walks over to Amu and Nadeshiko. Eve could not believe the emotions she is feeling. She has never felt this way before but she also knows she also has these feelings for Amu too.

"Eve-San, are you alright?" Nadeshiko asks.

"Yes, I am fine." Eve says.

"Temari, Chara Change!" Nadeshiko yells.

"Yes, Madam!" Temari says as she takes out a branch of cherry blossoms and waves it and says.

"Chin, Ton, Shan." Temari says as blossoms appeared in Nadeshiko's hair and then Nadeshiko goes crazy and starts swinging a naginata around. It looked to Eve and to Amu that she was trying to kill Ikuto.

"Nadeshiko-San has that kind of personality?" Amu yells in shock. Eve looked thoughtful for a minute

'It all makes sense now. I have finally uncovered the mystery I was trying to figure out about Nadeshiko-San.' Eve thinks to herself but a load crash brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Amu's fruit tart on the ground broken.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Ran and Miki yell.

"Don't panic, don't panic." Amu's Egg says and then it hatches to reveal a cute Chara that looked like a homemaker.

"Leave this to, Su!" The Chara Su says with a wink. She then flies over to Amu and says.

"Here I go, Amu-Chan. Flaky and fluffy is the answer! Chips, Syrup, Whipcream!" Su says as Amu's X hairclip became a Clover and a huge bowl and whisk appeared and Amu started stringing like crazy making a huge river of cream. Eve, Ikuto and Nadeshiko all jumped out of the way with their Charas. Amu and her Charas were not as lucky as they got swept away by the river of cream. After the river stopped Amu was sitting on the ground she looked up and saw Ikuto and his Chara looking at her. Eve walked up to Amu to make sure she was alright.

"The third one wasn't the Embryo either?" Ikuto says with a sigh.

"The Embryo again? Exactly what is it?" Amu asks confused.

"Amu-Chan, there's a big problem!" Ran yells. Eve and Amu both looked over at Ran and saw the fruit tart was broken.

"The tart was…" Ran trails off. Eve looks over and sees Amu trying to hold back tears.

"This is terrible." Nadeshiko says.

"After we finally finished it…" Miki says.

"I-It was bound to happen. From the very start, making snacks wasn't in my character. This is better than making something bad. So, you see, everything is fine." Amu says as a few tears fall. Eve looked at Amu not knowing what to do to comfort her.

"Let's move, Ikuto." Yoru says. Eve looks over to see Ikuto with what looked like a guilty expression on his face and then he turns around and leaves.

'Well at least he feels guilty for what he did, even though it was not all his fault. Nadeshiko helped with her going crazy and wildly swinging everywhere.' Eve thinks to herself.

"Amu-Chan, should we start over?" Nadeshiko asks.

"No, it's fine; we're out of ingredients and time." Amu says as she whips the tears out of her eyes.

"Amu-Chan, it's okay. We can still make something with the leftover dough from the tarts!" Su explains and then she Chara Changes with Amu and they all got to work.

"The cookies are done!" Su announces.

"It's not a tart, but…" Miki says.

"We made cookies!" Ran finishes.

"Amu-Chan, that's great!" Nadeshiko says. Eve nods her head in agreement.

"They're done." Amu says in relief.

"Leave it to, Su." Su says with a wink. Everyone one was packing up to leave. Amu was waiting for Eve sense Eve was sleeping over at Amu's house again. Eve told Amu to go ahead she would catch up to her, she just had to do something first. This left only Nadeshiko, Temari and Eve with her Charas in the room.

"Was there something you needed, Eve-San?" Nadeshiko asks. Eve really did not know how do go about saying what she wanted to says so she just decided to be blunt.

"You're really a boy, aren't you?" Eve asks already knowing the answer. Nadeshiko froze and so did Temari.

"W-Whatever do you mean? I am a girl." Nadeshiko says panicking.

"I already knew there was something different about you but your Chara Change made it all clear because really you were just a little bit too crazy to be a girl and I bet the reason you are so crazy is because you are sick of dressing up as a girl." Eve explains. Nadeshiko was in shock at how someone figured out her/his secret.

"I am shocked that someone figured it out after all of this time. You are not going to tell anybody are you?" Nadeshiko asks hoping she will not tell because if she does his Mom with flip out.

"No, I will not tell anyone. How about we introduce are selves again only this time with your real name." Eve says with a warm smile. Nadeshiko smiles back and nods.

"My name is Eve Yukimari and these are my Charas Roarke, Yuki and Keigo." Eve introduces herself.

"My real name is Nagihiko Fujisaki my alias is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and this is my Chara Temari." Nadeshiko now revealed to be Nagihiko introduces himself. Eve knew that Nagihiko was happy to have someone finally know his true self as he explains why he has to dress up as a girl.

-At Amu's House-

"The cookies look good!" Miki says.

"Now for the wrapping." Su says as she looks at all the wrapping utensils.

"What color ribbon should I use? I'll attach a card with a message, too. Thinking about these things seems to be out of my Character." Amu says.

'But it is your Character you just can't admit it yet.' Eve thinks to herself as Yuki and Miki were taking. Keigo was sitting with Su and Roarke was sitting on her shoulder.

"If that's the case, into a cute and sincere girl: Chara Change!" Ran says before Amu could stop her. Amu then writes a letter to the Kiddy Prince.

The Card

To My Dear Prince,

I made these cookies especially for you. Please think of me when you eat them. The truth is; I'm shy.

From your Admirer, Amu Hinamori. I'll be waiting for your mail.

-End of Card-

"There's the Card." Miki says as Yuki puts the card into the cookie tin.

"And here's the wrapping." Ran says as Keigo and she wraps it.

"Now to tie the ribbon!" Su says as she ties a green ribbon around the tin with Roarke's help.

"All done!" Everyone says cheerfully. Then Amu realizes what she wrote and made another with a different less embarrassing card and with a red ribbon.

"Jeez, there's no way I can give him something so embarrassing." Amu mutters.

"But the green one is so much cuter." Su complains softly. Eve and Amu then went to bed hoping everything went well tomorrow.

-Night Time: On a Hill Somewhere-

"It wasn't the third Egg either." Yoru complained as he bites into a cookie. Yoru looks at Ikuto and sees he stopped eating his cookie and looked lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Yoru asks in concern.

"Nothing." Ikuto replies and then bites into the cookie in his hand. Ikuto was thinking about Eve's beautiful eyes and how sad Amu looked after the tart was broken. He wonders what tomorrow would bring.

AN: I hope everyone likes the new chapter! Please Review and please no BASHING and HATEFUL comments! ^ _ ^


End file.
